Utopía
by LissScarlett
Summary: [Injustice Universe; one-shot] En palabras simples, un mundo utópico es un mundo perfecto. Superman nos está trayendo una utopía. Una utopía que podríamos disfrutar Grayson y yo.


**_+Estaba leyendo cierto comics…que no me convencía. Para mí solo era otra trama basura para volver malo a Superman, y a su vez para que este peleara con Batman. Sin embargo ya voy iniciando el tercer volumen, Injusticia año 3, y mi opinión no ha cambiado. ¡Pero no puedo parar de leer! Y lo único que ronda en mi cabeza hasta esta altura de mi lectura es: ¿Dónde, coño, está Tim? ¿Y los Titanes?_**

 ** _+Bien después de mi larga introducción sigo con lo cotidiano: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama, aunque admito que esto es un descarado plagio al comics. Solo quise ahondar un poquito más._**

 ** _+Todo desde el punto de vista de Damian._**

* * *

 **Utopía**

 _[Injustice Universe]_

* * *

Estábamos en la cueva entrenado, cuando nos enteramos: "Superman mató al Joker".

Sentí que no cabía en mi tanto gozo y tanta envidia. Por fin el maniaco había muerto, lástima que no pude ser yo quien acabara con su mugrosa vida. El gesto de Grayson por otro lado se volvió vago y triste. Me desconcertó, pensé que estaría tan dichoso como yo en ese momento.

Pero no. Solo agachó la cabeza y murmuro:

—Hemos perdido a Clark.

Desde aquella sola frase pasaron un montón de días. Y mientras tanto nuestro caótico mundo comenzó a tomar orden. Las guerras acabaron, las protestas; hubo un cese al fuego total, aunque por un instante Atlantis trato de revelarse, pero Superman los detuvo. Superman detuvo toda la locura y la maldad del mundo.

Pensé que padre estaría conforme.

Pero no. Padre nunca está conforme. Y desde la muerte del payaso, solo pasa horas mirando la pantalla apagada de la computadora.

Quizás extraña aquel juego enfermizo que ambos tenían. Quizás ahora esta aburrido.

Grayson y yo solo entrenamos. Como siempre.

Él trata de enseñarme a reemplazar mis espadas por unos bastones de esgrima. Algo menos letal, según él. Menos funcional según yo.

—Deja de apuntar a mi tráquea, Dami, muerto no puedo responder preguntas.

—No necesito que lo hagas. Soy un detective.

—Exactamente por eso, eres detective no psíquico. Tampoco a mi clavícula, si me la rompes quedare en shock. Apunta a las rodillas. Desestabilízame, vamos Dami.

Siempre, siempre lo intento. Pero no. No puedo vencer a Grayson. Se supone que yo soy mejor, mejor genética y mejor entrenamiento pero no logro vencerlo. Me frustro, porque para terminar la pelea él tan solo coloca el pie y yo trastabillo hasta caer.

Entonces él siempre hace lo mismo: gira y ríe a carcajada limpia debido a su victoria. Y yo desde mi posición en el suelo arrojo el bastón directo a su nuca. Como siempre. Él gira y lo atrapa antes de recibir el golpe, y me sonríe victorioso nuevamente.

Es tan molesto. Sin embargo no puedo molestarme con él. Pero finjo estarlo. Es divertido y dinámico.

Es como me gustaría que siempre fuera: él y yo, y las galletas de Alfred.

Pero no es así. Debo concentrarme en mejorar mi técnica con los bastones. Y debo aceptar la presencia de padre frente al computador, más ausente y más pensativo que nunca. Debo aceptar, también, que Grayson interrumpa nuestro entrenamiento para llamar a Drake.

—Solo un momento Dami. Las cosas se están complicando y quiero saber que tal esta Tim—explica mientras espera respuesta del otro lado de la línea—. ¡Hey Timmy! ¿Hermanito que tal van las cosas por allá?

Guardo silencio mientras espero.

No entiendo a qué se refiere con que las cosas se están complicando. Desde mi punto de vista todo va viento en popa, Superman está mejorando el mundo. Llegará un día en que Dick no deberá llamar a Drake para ver que tal está, porque siempre estará bien, porque nunca más habrá peligro. Podremos dejar a padre de una vez por todas y a sus paranoias. Superman nos está trayendo una utopía.

Una utopía que podríamos disfrutar Grayson y yo.

Entonces cuando vemos la entrevista de Superman en la televisión, en la que argumentaba que acabaría con el meollo de la maldad en Gotham; y padre dedujo innecesariamente que se trataba de Arkham, y Nightwing y Batman corrieron al Bat-móvil esperando que yo me uniera a ellos, no lo hice. Me quede en mi sitio. Quieto.

¿Por qué detener lo que sea que vaya a hacer Superman? De seguro matara a todos los lunáticos de Arkham. Acabará con ellos de una vez por todas.

Utopía…paz…Grayson.

Cuando el auto partió use la computadora para contactar a Wonder Woman, para avisarle del próximo movimiento de Batman. Y después de meditarlo un poco yo también me dirigí a la prisión.

Obviamente Batman puso el grito en el cielo cuando vio a Robin con los que consideraba sus enemigos. Nightwing también lucia molesto; pero eso no me importó, algún día entendería que Superman tiene razón, que está poniendo la paz en nuestras manos. Algún día Richard comprendería que mis decisiones tienen como único motivo la felicidad; no la de la mayoría, solo la suya y la mía. La nuestra.

Pero él frunció el ceño. Me estaba asesinando con la mirada.

Nuevamente no importa. No había tiempo, porque de un momento a otro—y no sé cómo—Harley liberó a todos los lunáticos de sus celdas y la situación se convirtió en una guerra de francos múltiples.

Tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes que apartaron a Robin de la batalla, pero me pude desentender rápido de ellos y volver a la acción. Allí me encontré con Nightwing.

Trató de sermonearme.

Yo comprendí que al parecer ahora estábamos en bandos distintos, pero en medio de tanta confusión lo único que encontré lógico fue pegar mi espalda a la suya, Y así pelear.

No sé si íbamos ganado. Solo sé que seguíamos con vida. Ambos.

Pero él seguía sermoneándome, y de un momento a otro coloco el pie y yo trastabille hasta caer.

Como siempre.

Él estaba de espaldas a mí. Y en mi mente resonaba su jovial risa de victoria. Como en los entrenamientos.

Y desde el suelo arrojé mi bastón hacia su nuca.

Él giraría. Él lo atraparía antes de que lo golpease.

La utopía que nos ofrecía Superman se desbarataba ante mis ojos.

El bastón impactó directo en su nuca. Él giró, trastabilló y cayó. Y golpeó nuevamente su cabeza.

Nada de sangre, solo una letal fractura interna a causa de dos golpes consecutivos.

A causa mía.

Me arrojé sobre él. Para despertarlo. Imbécil. " _No te duermas en mitad de una batalla…"_

Batman apareció de la nada y me empujó. Me apartó de su cuerpo.

No sé quién fue, pero alguien me abrazó en ese momento, a falta de mi padre.

La batalla terminó allí. Y en medio de la mirada apenada tanto de héroes como de villanos, Batman lloraba la muerte de su hijo.

Su único hijo al parecer.

Ya no me importa Superman. Ni su maldita utopía.

¡Maldición! Quiero que me devuelvan a mi hermano.

 _Vamos, padre, devuélveme el cuerpo de Grayson al menos._

Entonces deseé haber corrido hacia padre, y aferrarme a Dick. Pedirle perdón.

Hubiera sido capaz de enterrar un batarang en mi pecho, para ir a donde sea que lo envié y pedirle perdón personalmente.

Pero me fui con Superman. A partir de ese momento lucharía a su lado. No porque comparta sus ideales. No por ser un acto de rebeldía en contra de Bruce. Sino porque… ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Hice algo que nadie podría perdonar, solo Grayson. Y él ya no está.

Para mí ya no existen los bandos. Ni Batman versus Superman, ni el bien versus el mal.

Solo un lugar al que puedo ir, versus un lugar donde ya no está Grayson.

¿No es obvia mi elección?

* * *

 ** _+Se despide. Yo. Y con muchos besos._**


End file.
